pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Geoff
Geoff (Japanese: ナギナタ / Naginata), is the Gym Leader of Seafin City's Gym, known officially as the Seafin Gym. He gives the Arneb Badge to Trainers who defeat him in battle. He specializes in Ground-type Pokémon. Appearance Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Geoff.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Geoff|location = Seafin Gym|locationname= Seafin Gym|prize = 2400|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | During investigation |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Geoff.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Geoff|location = Spirit Mansion|locationname= Spirit Mansion|prize = 8300|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Geoff.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Geoff|location = Spirit Mansion|locationname= Spirit Mansion|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes Seafin Gym * Before battle "Wahahaha! I heard a kid full of spirit had come to challenge me, but... You really are young! Hahaha! ...Oh, sorry. I'm Geoff! The Geoff who's Seafin City's Gym Leader! All right! Enough with this idle talk! Now, show me your power! The battle against the Ground user, Geoff, starts now!" * Being defeated "Hm! A crushing defeat! You truly are strong! All right, you're worthy of carrying the Arneb Badge! If you have the Arneb Badge, you can use Strength outside of battle." * After being defeated "You can have this as well. TM37 contains Mud Bomb. Sometimes, it will obscure the vision of the opponent, and lower the accuracy of their moves." * If talked to after being defeated "Even though I had heard from Annette, I was still surprised at how strong you were. Hopefully, you can keep up that strength and beat all of the other Tohoak Gym Leaders! Well then, I'm excited to see where you'll end up!" * After the National Pokédex "It looks like the power of Tohoak's Gym Leaders wasn't enough to stop your momentum! I'm happy to have met a Trainer like you! Until I met you, I was a bit worried about the lack of power in young Trainers today. I've come to look forward to battling challengers now!" Spirit Mansion * Before battle (first rematch) "Hahaha! So you've come here to investigate too, have you? I'm investigating here, so I don't need any help! I think you'd be better off helping the investigation somewhere else. I thought investigating here would be boring, but I'm having so much fun battling with these new Pokemon! It's like I'm a new Trainer again! Well then, it'd be a pity if you had to leave without doing anything, so how about having a battle with me? How powerful have you become? I'd like to find out. The battle against the Ground user, Geoff, starts now!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) "Hahaha! So you've come here to battle me again, have you? I happen to have just finished my investigation here. My new Pokemon and I have bonded closely. This time, it won't be easy for you to win! Well then, I've been looking forward to battling with you. Don't let me down with a mediocre battle! Are you ready? Then the battle against the Ground user, Geoff, starts now!" * Being defeated "Wow! You've gotten so strong! You're definitely number one in Tohoak!" * After being defeated "We Gym Leaders are still working at the Gyms, of course. When a challenger arrives, we have to get back to the Gym immediately. You should help out the other Gym Leaders in their investigation. If you work together with them, it'll be a great help to everyone! By the way, if you want to battle me again, come back anytime!" Sprites Trivia Name Origin Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters